1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an implantable breast prosthesis adapted more particularly to breast augmentation surgery and breast reconstructive surgery.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Breast prostheses are generally constituted of a silicone-type elastomeric soft pouch which is filled with a more or less viscous fluid. In Europe, this fluid most often is a physiological serum-base fluid which is inserted into the pouch during implantation of the prosthesis through an appropriate opening in the pouch which is sealed after the filling. In the United States, in particular, silicone gels are also used, inserted into the pouch which is then sealed before implantation. A particular type of prosthesis is called an expander: these prostheses are implanted beneath the area of the tissues to be expanded, then are progressively filled by an appropriate valve system with a fluid such as a physiological serum. Several examples of embodiment of these conventional or expansion prostheses are found in the Patent Applications FR-2 735 354, FR-2 726 173, and FR-2 677 539.
Numerous prostheses are currently commercially available, these prostheses having so-called “high profile,” “low profile”, or “anatomical” round shapes. All of them attempt as close an approximation to the natural shape of the breast as possible, but none has fully succeeded. The round-shaped prostheses do not feel natural, are overly projecting in the upper and inner parts (in a known fashion, the volume of the breast, as well as that of the prosthesis can be resolved into four parts depending upon their position in relation to the bust). With respect to the so-called anatomical shape, they have a more adapted shape, but they can easily be positioned incorrectly within the surgical pocket, because their posterior surfaces (i.e., the area of the prosthesis to be placed in contact with the thorax, which is also called the placement) have an inadequate contact with the thorax.